The present invention relates to a device for depositing a treatment liquid, such as a weedkiller, onto plants.
Devices of this type, which each comprise at least one wick soaked with the liquid to be deposited, are already known. In a known device of this type, a large fraction of the length of the wick is immersed in a tank of liquid, the remainder of the wick being arranged outside this tank so that it can be brought into contact with the plants. This known arrangement does not easily make it possible to regulate the amount of liquid which soaks the wick and which is deposited onto the plants.